


Flavescent Nails

by Minion_Energon_101



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Bad Jokes, Bisexual Akamatsu Kaede, Bisexual Characters, Bisexual Disaster Saihara Shuichi, Bisexual Harukawa Maki, Budding Love, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Cliffhangers, Conversations, Cute, Cutesy, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/F, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Nail Polish, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short, Short & Sweet, Shuichi Is Only Mentioned, Slow Romance, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minion_Energon_101/pseuds/Minion_Energon_101
Summary: [KaeMaki, In Game]Maki frowns a little, taking the brush and looking at it. “This is... for nail polish...” She looks back up at Kaede. “Are you trying to ask me to paint your nails...?”"Whoa, no! It's your gift, but your hands made me think of it. I want to do yours! I want to spend time with you! Maybe we can talk while we do it?" Kaede says in a bit of distress.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Harukawa Maki, Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Flavescent Nails

**Author's Note:**

> Another short RP from me and my RP partner that's amazing, and beautiful, and handsome, and greatー
> 
> I'll stop! But I hope you all enjoy what you read! It's very soft and they did amazing as Maki! 😭 💛❤
> 
> ⚠ DO NOT READ IF:  
> \- Anti-Ship  
> \- Anti-Lesbian/Bisexual

The day was the only one where Maki could enjoy the solitude of the day. Leaving the other's to be themselves and plot to themselves was good for her safety, as she wanted to be the last person on anyone's mind. It was safest. It was smartest.

She was walking the halls above the basement floors, passing by the classroom above those stairs and the large trees and foliage growing around the area. After kicking her way through a lot of tall grass, she heard the classroom door open noisily and she turned around to the noise. The squeaky door hinges giving way to Kaede Akamatsu, the Ultimate Pianist, coming from the room. From the sound of her goodbye, she was saying it to someone and she guessed it was Saihara based on their chummy behavior.

Kaede closed the door and was about to walk into Maki, who had barely passed the door to begin with, when she noticed the more petite girl. Kaede was nearly face-to-face with her and nearly smiled happily, if not a bit tense.

So she greeted her classmate out of formality. “... Akamatsu.”

"Makiroll." The blonde greeted back.

Maki's eye nearly twitched in stress as Kaede says that. “Did… did I say you could call me that?”

And then, a bit of confidence shines through in Kaede's eye's as a bit of tension bleeds away. "What are you going to do to stop me? And it's just so fitting, spicy and cute all at once: Makiroll."

“Hmph...” Was Maki's only response back, flustered and nearly about to grab her hair to play with and avoid looking at Kaede. 

That caused Kaede's smile to drop. Ah. Not too chatty…? Hm… then it hit her, and her eyes sparkled. "Oh, Maki, would you like a gift!? I was searching for you and Kirumi, but I'm glad I saw you first!"

Maki's attention came back to her as she said that. “A gift...? Why would you want to give me something?”

Kaede perked up, and smiled as she won Maki's attention. "It's the least I could do... other than walking away... And I'm not walking away!"

Maki puffed out her cheeks as she thought about that. Then gave in, “... Fine, just hurry up...”

She gives a small smug smile before rolling her backpack off her shoulders and digging in it. She pulled out a _Nail Brush._ "I know this is a bit unorthodox and random; but I think you'll like it! I've seen your steady hands and it reminds me of when Rantaro did it to me... Though, I'm a bit unpractised using it."

Maki frowns a little, taking the brush and looking at it. “This is... for nail polish...” She looks back up at Kaede. “Are you trying to ask me to paint your nails...?”

"Whoa, no! It's your gift, but your hands made me think of it. I want to do yours! I want to spend time with you! Maybe we can talk while we do it?" Kaede says in a bit of distress. 

Maki's eyes squint.Kaede wants to paint her nails? Where is this coming from all of a sudden? Maki’s face feels a bit warm, and she looks down, cheeks puffing out. “... Okay...”

"Oh! Should we sit in the library or maybe in one of our rooms... ?" Kaede let it be open ended, though she's leaning towards going to the library if Maki says a neutral answer.

“The library is fine.” A public place... Better than Akamatsu getting her somewhere alone... Maki twirls a piece of hair around her finger, frowning.

She claps her hands together with a smile as she gleems. "Great! I'll walk with you down and we'll get started! ... D... Do you might if I walk with you there?"

“Of course not. We’re going to the same place, why wouldn’t we walk together?” Maki huffs a little, holding onto the nail brush carefully as she starts walking without another word.

Kaede didn't answer that. But mostly because she didn't think the answer ' _you're scary like that_ ' will end well. And upon descending the stairs, she asked, "Have you ever painted your nails before, Maki?"

“No.” And Maki is going to leave it at that, but... “The kids at the orphanage used to color in my nails with markers. But I never did it myself.”

She can see why it caused such a snappy response. Kaede would go nuts if her nails itched of kids ' markers in the cuticles. And playing piano would be awful with the flaked pallette on her nails. "I see why you thought I'd want my painting, but I'm happy to show you what real paint is like. It's much more calming!"

Maki finishes descending the stairs first, and reaches forward to open the door for Kaede. She wants to keep the conversation going, but... what should she say? “Okay.” Great job, Maki.

The pianist stopped awkwardly in front of the door and stared at Maki as she started to sweat. Kaede gave Maki an awkward stare because of the lack of proper conversation bits to latch on and continue this discussion. Yeah... This will be hard to follow up. But! She's still got this! 

Kaede smiles and enters the library first, and takes a seat by the reading table by where a librarian would stand and students would study. And she moved the books around her away for them so they can do their activities. "Alright, now rest your hand on it's elbow and hold it out to me."

Maki sits down by Kaede and holds her hand out, resting her elbow on the table. “Like this?” She can’t really meet Kaede’s eyes. This is... something girls do together as friends, right? She’s never been close enough with another girl, except for her old friend from before she became an assassin... And that feels like an eternity ago. Maki’s not sure if the person she used to be would even recognize herself now.

Kaede uncapped the lid and Kaede took Maki's hand in her's, like she was taking a look at Maki's hand to see a ring of sorts. Kaede looked at the color and slightly cringed at the color. A pastel yellow almost ironically like Kaede's hair. "Yes, just like that. Hopefully the color doesn't bother you?"

Maki tenses a bit when Kaede takes her hand, but forces herself to relax her muscles. She glances down at the color of the polish, frowning. Yellow... like Kaede’s hair. “I don’t care about the color...”

She chuckles a bit awkwardly. "At least it's not pink... We don't want Kokichi having any ideas for teasing." And she brings the nail brush down and swipes it, leaving a fairly good first attempt and good first coat. She goes over it again to fix any gaps and seals Maki's pointer properly.

Maki scowls automatically at the mention of Ouma, but she tries to relax her expression. “Yeah.” She watches as Kaede starts to paint, and only her reflexes keep her from jumping. “It’s cold...?” she mumbles.

"I know, right! Rantaro says it's because paint refuses to harden and naturally gets cold in... some way. Sealing it helps it stay cold." Kaede says and actually flops on explaining it. Maybe Shuichi would be better at the science part.

“... Oh.” That... didn’t make any sense. Maki just continues to watch Kaede, wanting again to continue the conversation. Something... anything... “You...” um... “... have steady hands.”

Yeah. She knows she's bad at that. She sweats a bit at her bad attempt at explaining. "Yeah. I have to have decently steady hands for playing piano. I... get shaky if I have to do anything more than simple tasks."

“Me too.” Maki bites her lip. What a boring response... She needs to try harder... “I... never even thought about painting my nails before. They would just get ruined, so...”

"Yeah... Rantaro says it's easy to chip them, especially doing something like climbing, brushing... or playing the piano. It's easy to chip unless you have an upper coat. I don't have that... but I can make a second layer!" Kaede smiles.

Maki was expecting them to get chipped anyway, but surprisingly, she finds that she wants them to stay for a while. “... Sure.”

She makes a gentle blow gently against the pointer and really quick, explains. "I-I have to add the second coat after it dries..." And she blew a couple times, gently. Before starting on her middle finger.

“Oh.” So it’ll take longer? “... That’s fine. I guess I don’t mind...” She puffs out her cheeks a little, looking away. Kaede is being... very gentle with her.

She watched the coating and repainted it to fix and fit perfectly, and blew on it again gently. Before moving to her ring finger. This one, she completed much faster. "Sorry if I'm being a bit slow... this is new for me. I hope this isn't too bad for you."

“It’s not terrible.” Maki has to stop herself from fidgeting with her hair, not wanting to disturb Kaede’s precise movements. The focused look on her face is... cute.

"And you're actually being enjoyable, see! Talking can be fun... even if it's just to little me." She hums with a smile and starts on Maki's pinky now, and starts on her thumb as well. But the thumb makes her have to flat out hold Maki's hand. And her face is so close, it's nearly a kiss... And then she backs up. "Next hand!"

Maki’s face heats up, and her brows furrow as she watches Kaede get close, holding her hand. Her heart is beating faster in her chest, and she blames it on her instincts—someone getting close means potential danger. But... she doesn’t feel unsafe. “I... don’t mind talking to you.” She looks away again when Kaede backs up, resting her hand on the table and giving Kaede her other hand.

Kaede started on the pointer and did a nearly perfect swipe, she fixed it, and moved to her middle finger. "I'm glad you aren't upset or dislike me, this would be very awkward." She blows on them, and fixes her hair as it fell forward when she came down this time. "And I'm glad Shuichi is elsewhere, or he'd be sweating bullets..."

Maki’s eyes follow Kaede’s hand as she brushes her hair back, then looks back down at her hand, where her nails are slowly being coated in pastel yellow. “What do you mean?”

"Shuichi's a good guy, but he's awkward. Anything with a pretty girl... or attractive boy too, seems to make him flustered." She smiles as she fixes the middle fingers paint at round it out and she blows on it. And moves on. "If he was here by following me, it'd also be awkward... because I wanted to talk to you personally. And I'd probably forget he was here..."

“Oh.” Kaede’s right, Saihara is... very awkward and timid. But Maki is more focused on the end of what Kaede said. “You wanted to talk to me personally?”

She smiled and finished the paint on the ring finger before looking back up at her. "Yeah... You didn't seem too talkative when we first met. And Shuichi was around, and we were all so confused... I want to ask; do you like girls?" 

_Blunt! Kaede! Too blunt!_

Maki’s face turns bright red, her eyes widening. “H-Huh?!” What a blunt question... and not what Maki was expecting at all...!

"Sorry, I meant more like... open to dating girls? I asked Tsumugi this and I know Shuichi likes guys, if that makes you more comfortable." Kaede finishes the pinky, a bit shakily as she blushes too and becomes flustered. "I-I'm asking around to just get a feel for... the waters, if that makes sense?"

Once again, Maki has to stop herself from fidgeting, not wanting to mess up her nails. Her heart is beating at a thousand miles per hour, and she can’t meet Kaede’s eyes, turning her face away and puffing out her red cheeks. “I... guess so...? I’ve never really... thought about dating anyone, though...”

"With the killing game... yeah, I can also understand not thinking about it... And maybe outside of it too." She finishes the pinky and moves to her thumb, and gains her composure back. "I also like girls, and guys..."

“Outside, too... I’ve never met someone I wanted to be with.” Maki’s heart is still racing. It’s normal for girls to talk about this stuff with each other, right?

"I guess that makes sense, we're all different... from different backgrounds... and of different mindsets." She finishes Maki's hand and let's it go to check the other hand again. It had solidified enough like Amami showed her and she swiped it with a new paint layer for the second layer. "That, and... until now, I'm guessing nobody has asked you. You're all flushed..."

“W-Well...” Maki turns even redder, if possible, switching hands easily with Kaede’s guidance. “... No, no one’s ever been interested in me that way...” 

But then Maki thought, _’Or if they were, I didn’t have time to find out_...’

Kaede smiled as she gave the fingers one more coat each as she came back to the original hand and gave one more swipe there. Kaede smiled happily and put the brush away as she looked at her handiwork. "... It's okay to not know how to react, but I'd like to say... you're very pretty, and interesting..." And she kisses Maki's knuckle then. "And you can consider me the first one if you'd like too..."

Maki’s eyes grow round as she watches Kaede kiss her hand, her heart fluttering wildly. “... Ah...” It’s true that she doesn’t know how to react, so she just sits there and stares dumbly at Kaede.

Kaede looks up at her and smiles with knowing eyes. "You don't have to say anything... and there's more paint in the bottle, I'll leave it with you incase you need a touch up." She slides the small bottle over and makes it stand up, still smiling. "And no need to return the favor or anything, just think about what I said..." And with one more kiss in the form of a blown kiss, Kaede made her way to the door, her face red and blotchy.

Kaede gets to the hall and jogs up the stairs to stand on top of the stairs... and swings her backpack around to bury her face in it and she simply screams into it. Her face was so flushed, and her grip so tight on her bag. Her crush! Out in the oopppeennn! Ahhhhh!

Kaede pulled her face from the backpack to see Tsumugi staring at her strangely from the door of the classroom nearby. Tsumugi said she could read people well, and so Kaede had asked if Tsumugi could know if she liked girls... Tsumugi called her out on being Bi. So she asked about Maki liking girls, Tsumugi didn't elaborate and said yes... She waved her away and walked down the hall in a flush, hugging her backpack.

* * *

**⊱ ──────ஓ๑♡๑ஓ ────── ⊰**

* * *

Maki pouts silently, still blushing hard as she watches Kaede get up. Part of her wants to reach out and stop the other girl from leaving, but... she just lets her leave without a word. Her mind is spinning, trying to process everything. Kaede is... interested in her?

Maki sits in the library for a long time, just... thinking. Kaede’s confession... Should Maki accept her feelings? What would that even mean? It’s not as though they can actually date here, in the middle of a killing game. Trusting each other is stupid, or at least that’s what Maki thought. So why is she even considering accepting Kaede’s feelings? Plus, she said something about testing the waters... Maybe she’s a player, and she’s going around confessing to everyone to see who says yes? But Kaede doesn’t seem like the type of person to do that…

Maki ends up leaving the library without making a decision about what answer to give Kaede. She stays in her room for the rest of the evening, pondering and staring at the shiny, smooth polish on her nails. But the next morning, she wakes up feeling determined, and marches down to the school store to get a gift from the machine for Kaede. With her gift in hand, she goes to find the other girl... 


End file.
